Too Far
by McGeeklover
Summary: He went too far. He lost control. Losing control caused grave consequences for Mike Ross. He may never get to see Mike alive again. Tag to Inside Track and u also get to see Harvey defend Mike and be his awesome self! Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Too Far**

**Here's a short story for you guys, because I'm stuck on my other story, Hit-man's Target (which you should read :-) ). I promise I will get back to that one, but I decided to do one for suits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own suits**

"Look, Trevor, you need to stop dealing, man. You don't have to do it for a living; you can make something of yourself," said Mike calmly.

"So that's what you came here to tell me?" Trevor growled.

"You got real software clients, man! Stick to them!"

"You actually believed that crap? I don't have any software clients. Jeez, your just as naïve as Jenny."

"Look, if you need some kind of transition money-"

"What? How?"

"Does it matter?"

"What matters is that you don't help me out, okay? I help you out and I'm not interested in transitioning into anything!"

"Well, the least you could do is be honest with Jenny."

"That's what this is all about; you've always liked her."

"I think she deserves to know the _truth_."

"You always thought you were better than me."

"Maybe that's because I am," chuckled Mike as he began to leave.

That was it. Trevor shoved Mike back and away from him. Mike dropped his bag and pushed Trevor back. All of a sudden, the began grappling each other, trying to get control over one another. Trevor unexpectedly got the best of Mike and slammed him into a metal pillar. Instantly, he backed off, realizing what he just did. Mike was bent over, holding onto the pillar for support as he felt his cheek and wincing when his fingers met the tender spot. _That's going to leave a mark._ But now he was pissed; Mike straightened up and faced Trevor angrily. Trevor put up his hands up in defense, maybe almost surrender, but Mike didn't care; Trevor was finished. He went at Trevor, full speed, ready to pound his face in. At the last minute, though, Trevor ducked Mike's swing and at the same time, punched him in the stomach. Mike dropped to his knees and fell to his side, coughing harshly, trying to get his breath back in his lungs. Then, without warning, Trevor kicked his in the stomach repeatedly, causing Mike's lungs to starve for oxygen, It hurt; not just the blows to the midriff, but his chest. He couldn't breathe and his vision was swimming with little black dots.

"T-Trevor, pl-please s-stop!" Gasped Mike.

"Who's better now, huh Mikey?" Shouted Trevor, but the kicks stopped. Finally, he could get his breathing back to normal. But he was completely unprepared for what Trevor was going to do next. Trevor grabbed Mike by the neck with the crook of his elbow and lifted him up, cutting off his air supply.

"T-Tre...Stop! I c-c-can't b-br'th!"

"Who's better, Mike? Who!"

"S-Stop...I can'...I..." Suddenly, Mike's body went limp in Trevor's hold. He stopped struggling, he stopped gasping for air; he just went still.

"Who's- Mike?" Trevor released Mike's neck and he watched as Mike fell to the group in a crumpled heap. "Mike get up, stop playing around!" Trevor leaned over Mike's open mouth, listening for his friend's breath. There was none. "Oh, no. Shit Mike!" He began to shake Mike's shoulder, slapping Mike's bruised cheek roughly, trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on, man, wake up! Don't do this to me, dammit!" Trevor cursed and he dug out his phone.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"My- my friend," shouted Trevor as he propped Mike's head in his lap. "He's not breathing! I don't know what happened," Trevor said, lying at the last part.

_"Calm down sir. We already have an ambulance en route to your location."_

"Thanks." Trevor hung up and threw his phone down. He brought Mike's prone body closer, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~

Where the fuck was he? Mike was late, even more late than usual. He knew that they had a meeting with the "CEO" Stensland about the motor company. Harvey had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes outside Pearson Hardman, calling Mike several times with no answers, before he gave up and went on without him associate. He would kick Mike's ass later.

But, apparently Stensland change the date of the appointment after he caught on with what Harvey was trying to do. Worst of all he fired both the firm and another who worked for the company, Dominic Barone. Dom stormed out of the conference room, while Harvey, still kind of pissed, walked out calmly, pulling out his phone. Maybe one more call wouldn't hurt; maybe he'd get an explanation. It rang for a moment, when finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

That's strange. He knew Mike's voice and that wasn't Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope your liking the story and I hope you've had a chance to read all my other stories :) Btw I just added a paragraph to this chapter because I screwed up, but its all better now :) Enjoy!**

The ambulance was rushing to Mercy hospital at a dangerous speed, trying to save the man inside.

"We need to shock him, he stopped breathing again!" Yelled Cody Donovan, an EMT.

"Clear!" The other EMT shouted. Mike's body jerked as the paddles touched his chest.

"Nothing. Charge it to 300!" Shouted Donovan.

"Clear!"

"He's back," breathed Cody in relief. Suddenly he heard a shrill noise above the motor of he ambulance. It sounded like a phone, but where was it coming from? Cody searched the man's pockets, finding the device in the pocket of the suit jacket. Unsure if he should let the call go unanswered, he pressed the call button and answered. "Hello?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~

"Mike?" Said Harvey suspiciously. It sure didn't sound like him.

_"No, this is Cody Donovan, are you looking for Mike Ross?"_

"Yes. What's going on?" Harvey asked, worry growing in the pit of his stomach

_"Mr. Ross is en route to Mercy Hospital, because he stopped breathing."_

Harvey's heart stopped, his blood running cold. 'Mike' 'hospital' 'stopped' 'breathing' were the many words he never wanted to hear in the same sentence.

"Mercy Hospital, you said, right?" Said Harvey, trying to stay calm.

_"Yes, sir. Someone will probably inform you about Mr. Ross when you get there."_

"Thanks." With that, Harvey hung up and took a deep breath. Mike had died! He was supposed to look out for his associate, but instead he let him down. He let him almost get himself killed. But how? As soon- well, he would let Mike get used to his surroundings first, but once Mike woke up, he would demand an explanation. Harvey opened his phone again and dialed Donna.

"Donna I need you to meet me at Mercy Hospital asap. It's Mike."

_"What-"_

"Ask me later, I need to go." Harvey hung up and since the hospital was only a few blocks away, he decided to walk so he could clear his head before he got to Mike. When he finally arrived, he immediately went straight for the nurse's desk. But something, or more like someone, suddenly caught his eye. He glanced behind him and he frowned angrily when he realized who it was, sitting in the waiting room. Trevor. What the hell was he doing here? But before he could come to a conclusion, Donna came rushing in, demanding answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trevor shakily followed Mike's ambulance. He couldn't believe it; he killed Mike, he killed his best friend! What the fuck was he thinking? Why couldn't he control himself? He wiped his face in nervousness and exhaustion, praying that Mike would be okay. Finally, the ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the emergency doors and the back doors swung open and the EMT's wheeled a sickly looking Mike out and into the hospital.

Getting out of the car, he trailed behind them, only to be forced to stay in the waiting room. Twenty minutes later he heard a voice demanding for answers. "Probably an angry wife blaming her husband for an easily avoidable accident," thought Trevor. But suddenly he heard his friend's name being said and he looked up. A hot redheaded woman was staring daggers at a man in a expensive looking suit. Then the man looked over at him and scowled. _Oh crap!_

"What happened, Harvey? Where's Mike?"

"I-" Harvey paused and looked over Donna's shoulder to see Trevor looking at him in fear before he jumped up and made a beeline down the hallway. _What a fucking coward._ "I don't know yet, Donna. The doctor hasn't come out yet."

On that cue, a doctor in green scrubs, covered by a bleach white lab coat, came through the double doors.

"Family of Mike Ross?" He called out.

"Right here," said Harvey as he and Donna made their way over to him.

"Is Mike okay?" Donna asked.

"Are you family?"

"She's his younger sister and I'm his older brother," lied Harvey.

"Alright. My name is Dr. Matthews and I'm Mike's attending doctor. The cause of Mike's lack of oxygen was that his airway was cut off. We had to revive him twice, once in the apartment that he was in and again in the ambulance. We're going to keep him overnight to make sure no brain damage occurred."

"Do you know a possible a reason that his airway was cut off?" Asked Harvey.

"Strangulation."

Anger bubbled in the pit of Harvey's stomach as Donna gasped. Mike was strangled. This was, now, personal. No one was allowed to hurt Mike.

"It also looks like Michael was in a fight of some sort. He has bruises on his torso and a small bruise on his face.

"Trevor," Harvey thought angrily. "It was obviously Trevor. Why else would he be here?"

"Can we see him?" Sniffed Donna.

"Of course. Right this way."

As the three walked to Mike's room, the only thing Harvey could think of was killing Trevor; but before he did, he needed to know if Mike was really okay...not that he cared or anything, he just needed to know when Mike would be back at work, that's all.

When the doctor stopped in front of a small room, he gestured them inside. They thanked him as they went inside and closed the door. The sight they saw was just heartbreaking. Mike looked so small and fragile underneath the white sheets that he blended in so well with. The only color left on his pale face were the dark circles underneath his closed eyes. His breathing, though, was probably the worst. It was scratchy and labored, making both Harvey and Donna wince in sympathy. The only thing that settled them, was the peaceful expression on Mike's face.

Harvey walked slowly over to Mike's bedside, wanting to see for himself the damages that Trevor has caused to Mike. A dark purple and black bruise was forming underneath Mike's left eyes and when Harvey tilted Mike's chin to get a better look at his neck, he growled, seeing a small, but vivid bruise running across his neck.

"Donna, stay with Mike. I have something to take care of."

Donna looked at him suspiciously, but nodded as she sat down besides Mike and watched as Harvey stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trevor was going to be dead. He was going to kill him and he was going to burn in hell when Harvey was done with him. Harvey searched the hallways, knowing that Trevor wouldn't leave without seeing Mike. The hallways were void of Trevor, but then Harvey went to one place he hadn't looked yet: the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom closet to the emergency room that he'd seen Trevor in and sure enough, the bastard was standing over the sink, splashing water over his face.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" Harvey growled.

Trevor jumped and looked at him, water dripping down his colorless face.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I asked you a question. What. Did. You. Do. To. Mike?"

"I swear I didn't me-" but before he could finish, Harvey came at him and grabbed his shirt, slamming backwards against the wall.

"Tell me."

"I- I didn't mean to hurt him, I just lost control, I swear! It was an accident!"

Harvey stared at him with dark eyes. He _really_ wanted to kill this kid, but that would result in him getting arrested and _that_ would mean he wouldn't get to see Mike. He moved his face closer to Trevor so they were nose and nose.

"If I see you anywhere near Mike again, I will have you arrested; and even though you may deal drugs and look all tough, some people in prison may fancy a little dick like you." Harvey growled as he released Trevor. "Get the hell out of New York and never show your face around here again."

Trevor nodded frantically as he bolted out of the bathroom and exited the hospital. Harvey sighed deeply as he looked in the mirror, fixing his rumpled suit and disheveled hair before he made his way back to Mike's room. The only reason he did that was that he needed an associate that was danger-prone and healthy so he didn't have to hire another one. He was just having a hard time convincing himself that. _Damn you Mike._ Mike reminded him a lot like his brother and Mike was really beginning to grow on him. So much for his reputation. He walked back in the hospital room and saw Donna sitting closer to Mike, holding his hand tightly as she ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair. He smirked at the mothering secretary as he walked over and sat down.

"Listen kid, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you need to wake up. I don't want to have to break in a new associate, because you died."

Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Mike, hes just afraid that if he admits that he _cares_ someone will hear him. What he really means that he was worried sick about you and that you need to wake up so we can know that you're okay."

Nothing. Well they had all day and they weren't going anywhere. After a couple hours, Donna left, knowing that Mike was probably going to be at Harvey's place for a while. Harvey smiled when he knew where she was going. There was no way in _hell _that he was going to leave Mike alone until he knew Trevor was out of New York.

After another hour, Harvey began filling out Mike's release forms, when he heard a small sound come from the bed that Mike was occupying. He put the papers down and moved closer to his associate. Mike stirred slightly, groaning and coughing as he did.

"Easy, kid," assured Harvey as he placed a hand on Mike's shoulder gently.

Mike's hand went up to his face, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, but suddenly wincing when he brushed the fresh bruise on his face. He, finally, slowly opened his eyes, resulting in blurry images of machines, walls, and...Harvey? What was he doing here? Where is 'here' anyways? He looked around and realized: a hospital. He tried to sit up so he could ask questions, but pain suddenly exploded in his abdomen, causing him to whimper slightly.

"It's alright, Mike, take it easy. There's no rush."

"Harvey? What- what happened?" Rasped Mike.

"Aren't you supposed to have an eidetic memory?"

Mike gave a small smile and he rolled his eyes at him. Harvey looked at Mike for a moment then sighed. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Mike shook his head as he wiped a hand down his face, careful if his injury.

"Trevor?" Said Harvey, hoping the name would jog Mike's memory.

Thankfully, Mike's blue eyes grew wide as the memories came rushing back to him; Jenny, the fight, his _ex_-best friend kicking the living shit out of him. That's why his stomach hurt so much.

"So- so how did I end up here?"

"Apparently after tried to strangle you with his arm," Harvey began as Mike reached up to his neck numbly to feel where Trevor's arm had been. "You stopped...breathing and he was smart enough to come to his senses and call an ambulance."

"I thought for sure he probably leave me for dead," chuckled Mike humorlessly.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Harvey.

"I- I remember I went to go talk to Trevor...about his dealing problem and Jenny. I told him that I could help him out and he got angry, assuming that I was better than him. When I said I was, he shoved me, so I did the same to him." Mike sighed and then continued. "We pushed each other around and then he slammed me into a pillar. That's probably where this face bruise came from. I was getting really pissed, so I went at him, but he ducked my swing and he punched me in the stomach. He knocked the wind right out of me and when I was on the ground, he...he kicked me a couple times. T-that's all I remember."

During Mike's recapitulation, Harvey gritted his teeth, and was glad Trevor had left or he would of went back to find him and kill him.

"I hope to god that you are cutting that dick off."

"Don't worry. Me and him are done. I just- I can't believe he tried to kill me."

"Don't think on it. I'm just glad your okay."

Mike nodded, but then he looked up at Harvey, his brows furrowed.

"What's that? Harvey Specter, Mr. I- don't- give- a- crap, was worried about me?"

Harvey smirked as he rolled his eyes. "No I was simply just worried that I would have to hire another Harvard clone.

"Sure," smiled Mike.

Harvey punched the kid playfully on the shoulder as he smiled. Suddenly, Donna came strolling in, and when she noticed Mike was awake, she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Mike, _we_ were so worried about you!"

Mike noticed the 'we' in the sentence and grinned at Harvey over Donna's shoulder. Harvey shook his head and waited for Donna to release his associate. When Donna pulled back, she gently punched Mike in the shoulder, but hard enough for him to wince.

"Ah! What was that for?" He groaned.

"For scaring me. Don't ever do that again."

"Aye, aye- whoa," Mike weakly saluted but swayed when he felt a wave of sudden exhaustion wash over him.

"Slow down, genius," Harvey said as he pushed Mike back on the pillow. "You won't be leaving for another hour, so get some rest."

"O-okay," yawned Mike as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"Oh, by the way, your staying at my place until you're better. I don't want you dying again or Trevor coming to your apartment for another WWE match." Smirked Harvey as Donna pushed him gently.

Mike laughed slightly, but then realized what Harvey just said. _His place? I'm perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much._ Mike was about to argue, but he found it impossible as his fatigue got the best of him and he fell back asleep.

"You didn't have to scare him like that right before he went to sleep. Now he's going to have nightmares, Harvey." Donna scolded.

"What? It's not like I'm going to torture the kid," Harvey grinned as he looked from Donna and back to Mike.

"Well, I'm going to finish up at work, oh, and Harvey?"

"Be nice."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harvey said innocently.

Donna smiled as she headed for the door. "By the way, Mike's not going anywhere until you finish these release papers, you can't just push them onto the kid this time."

Harvey laughed sarcastically as he got up and brought the paper over to where he was currently sitting. _Very funny, Donna._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the last chapter, sorry it took a while. Enjoy! :) Don't forget to REVIEW!**

Harvey finished filling out the papers twenty minutes, and he had a little over half an hour before Mike could be discharged. He watched Mike breath in and out, reminiscing on how close he'd come too close to losing the kid that reminded him so much of his younger brother. He smiled sadly as he placed his hand on Mike's; the kid was starting to grow on him and he hated that having Mike around was starting to make him care. Suddenly, Mike stirred and his hand slid out from underneath Harvey's, and then he quieted once more. He really hoped that Mike wasn't angry at him for letting him down.

"I'm sorry, kid," he whispered as he squeezed Mike's arm gently.

Once again, Mike shifted, but this time his eyes blinked open, looking around before the landed on Harvey.

"W-what are you sorry for?" Mike coughed.

"..."

"There was nothing you could have done, Harvey. It was my own fault that I went to Trevor's. You assumed I was at home, anyone would have thought that...including me if it had been you. Well, maybe not at home, but the office or maybe in bed with-"

"Okay, kid, I get it," chuckled Harvey.

"Just please don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong."

Harvey looked at Mike for a moment then nodded. "Okay, Mike."

"Good. Now what was that thing you said to me earlier?"

"Harvey smirked as he remembered what had been said in the previous conversation.

"You're staying with me for a while until I know you're not gonna keel over and die again, and when I know for sure that Trevor is out of New York for good...and not because I care, so don't give me that look."

"Whatever," Mike yawned as he stretched, wincing when he jostled his stomach. Finally the nurse came into the room to collect the release forms and she smiled at Mike.

"Ready to go home, Mr. Ross?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it home," said Mike, glaring at Harvey, "But yeah, I am."

"Okay, then, I'll go file these papers and then I'll be back with a wheelchair so you can go."

"I don't need a wheelchair, I'll be fine without one," said Mike.

"Sorry, sir, it's hospital protocol. In the meantime, why don't you go and change."

"O-okay, I don't have-" but the nurse was already gone and Harvey was snickering at Mike complaining about a wheelchair.

"I don't have any-" Mike began saying to Harvey, but then Harvey held up a plastic bag with a sweatshirt and sweatpants inside it.

"Donna?" Mike guessed.

"Yep."

Mike took the bag and threw the covers off. He swung his legs over the bed and unsteadily got up. He would have taken a nose dive, landing face first on the cold tiled floor, if Harvey hadn't been right there to catch him.

"Careful. Take it slow," said Harvey as he helped Mike to the bathroom.

"I think I got it from here," smiled Mike and he walked slowly into the bathroom and shut the door. He took out the sweatpants and put them on under his gown. After sliding the gown off and to the floor, Mike gasped, seeing himself for the first time in the mirror. No wonder his body was so sore; black, yellow, and purple bruises scattered his stomach and chest. He gently pressed down on one spot with his fingers and instantly whimpered when the pain from that one area, shot through his whole body. Not wanting to see anymore of what Trevor had done to him, he quickly but carefully put on the sweatshirt. Trevor had betrayed him, broken his trust, and almost killed him and _he _was the one that pain the price. Mike sighed as he opened the door, leaving the bathroom.

"You ready?" Asked Harvey, standing up from the chair and fixing his suit.

Mike nodded even though he really didn't want to leave in a wheelchair. "Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~

The car ride back was silent. Mike was looking sleepily out the window, his head leaning against it. But it seemed like he had a lot of things on his mind. Harvey occasionally looked over to his associate, trying to read his face, but it was, for once, impassive. All he could see was exhaustion.

"You okay, Mike?" Asked Harvey.

"Huh?" Said Mike, lifting his head off the window to look at Harvey. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Come on, Mike, you know I read people for a living," said Harvey even though he couldn't read Mike at the time. He just wanted the kid to open up.

"It's just that...Trevor and I, we used to be such great friends. He would stick up for me when I was getting bullied, but now, when I saw those bruises I...I just couldn't believe he'd do that to me."

"Well, he's not your friend anymore. No friend does that to each other. He's just an anchor weighing you down. Don't think on it too much. Erase him from your memory."

"That's just it. I can't, I got an eidetic memory, remember?" Smiled Mike as he turned to face the window again.

Harvey smirked as he looked out his window. Five minutes later, they arrived at Harvey's condo. Harvey looked over to Mike, expecting the kid to have to door open by now, but instead he saw that he'd fallen asleep, his light snores filling the silent car.

"Are you all set, Mr. Specter?" Asked Ray as he opened the door.

"Just a second, Ray, I have to wake genius over there," Harvey reached over and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Mike...Michael, wake up."

Nothing.

"Hey kid! Wake up!" Yelled Harvey as he began to gently shake the associate. He was finally rewarded with a small groan.

"Leave m' alone. Jus' five m're minutes."

Harvey smiled sadly; the kid was exhausted, but in order to get him upstairs, he needed to wake him up. He leaned closer to Mike and thought of something that would surely wake him up.

"Louis is coming to tuck you in and snuggle with you, Mike," he whispered.

Mike's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, for a moment forgetting about his injury. When he realized where he was, he glared at Harvey as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Sorry, kid, I had to get you upstairs somehow and I sure as hell wasn't going to carry you."

"Yeah and scaring me to death is gonna help."

"You're awake aren't you? Now come one, you're making Ray wait."

The two got out of the car and made their way to the elevator; fortunately for Mike, because every time he moved, it would disturbed the painful bruises. When they got to the elevator and begun the upward journey to Harvey's, Mike leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Almost there, kid," Harvey said sympathetically.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened. When they got inside the condo, Mike went straight for the couch, seeing that was the comfiest thing in his vision. But he couldn't reach it, because Harvey gently took his arm and led him somewhere else.

"You're not sleeping on a crappy couch with those injuries. Take my bed."

"Are- you're joking right?" Scoffed Mike. When Harvey just looked at him with a serious expression, he knew he wasn't lying. "You're offering your bed? Well, that's very car-"

"Shut up, Mike and get some rest, will ya?" Said Harvey as he watched Mike sit on the bed and bring the covers up over him.

"Harvey?"

"What, Mike?"

"Thanks...um...for everything."

Harvey smirked and pat Mike on the back. "No problem. Just don't make a habit of getting yourself killed."

"You have my word, Cap'n," Mike saluted as he slowly laid back on the pillows. Immediately, he passed out from pain and exhaustion. Harvey shook his head as he shut the shades and turned off the lights. Mike was unbelievable. He left the room as he closed the door a little ways and went out into the living room. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Caring was exhausting. He rubbed his face and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay awake in case Mike woke up, but he was dead tired. _Maybe a little shut eye won't be so bad._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up to hear a muffled scream come out from the bedroom. The apartment was dark and Harvey mentally slapped himself for not leaving any lights on. But now back to the important thing. What was that noise coming from? He listened intently to see if he could hear it again.

"Trevor, stop! P-please stop!" He heard a weak voice whimper.

_Trevor? What the- how did he get in?_Harvey quickly turned on the lamp and saw that his door was kicked open and the bedroom door was now wide open. He shot off the couch and rushed to the bedroom. Trevor was warned and now he was going to get it. When he got inside, he saw Trevor standing over Mike, holding a pillow on his face.

"I actually felt bad for killing you, Mike, but you had to have your tough Boss threaten me? You're such a fucking wimp, Mike, you always were! Fight your own wars, Mike! You. Are. So.

Dead!" Trevor yelled as he pushed the pillow harder on Mike's face. Suddenly, Mike's arms stopped flailing and his whole body went still.

Harvey wasted no more time as he ran to Trevor and slammed him in the face as hard as he could; gladly, he knocked him out. _That should keep him quiet for a while._ Then he frantically stood up and took the pillow off of Mike. _Dammit!_ Mike's face was so usually pale, his blue eyes shut tight, and his lips were ice blue. His mouth was still open, but no breath was coming out.

"Dammit, Mike! Only you!" Harvey yelled as he dragged Mike to the ground and began CPR.

"Don't do this, Mike! Breathe!" This was the second time Mike had died, but this time Harvey had to see it happen.

"Mike!"

Finally after three sets of 30 compressions and 6 breaths, Mike's body jerked and immediately the young associate began coughing and sputtering. Harvey sighed gratefully as he sat back on his heels. He kept an assuring hand on Mike's back, sitting him up and rubbing circles on it. As he did, he took out his phone and called one of his buddies on the force.

"Hey it's Harvey. I have a dirt-bag for you...My place...yeah, okay. See you in 10." He hung up as he patted Mike's back again.

"Mike can you hear me?" He called out.

"H-Har...Harvey? What's going on?" Coughing Mike.

"You've managed to get yourself killed...again."

"What? H-how?"

Harvey jerked his head over to the unconscious body by the bed.

"How did he get in here?"

"Must of followed us."

"Dammit, Trevor," Mike muttered to himself.

"You up for some questions? I'm having the police come and take him away, and you're going to have to tell them what happened."

Mike nodded as he laid back on the floor and put his arm over his eyes. Harvey gave a small smile as he left Mike's side and sat near Trevor in case he woke up. Twenty minutes later a still unconscious Trevor was dragged out in handcuffs by the police.

"Damn, Harvey! You knocked this guy out cold!" Said Officer Doug Johnson.

"He got what was coming to him," he said in a slight monotone, but still smiled.

"Is your boy gonna be okay? He looks like he's about ready to pass out," Johnson nodded over to Mike, who was still laying down, but talking to the other officer.

"He'll be fine, Doug. He's stubborn and I've trained my puppy well."

Doug chuckled, obviously knowing all about the puppy analogy.

"Well, we'll get this son of bitch out of your sight. Thanks for calling, and I hope your boy will be alright."

"Okay, thanks, Doug. I appreciate it." The two officers left, leaving Harvey and Mike alone once more.

"You gonna be okay, Mike? You look dead."

Mike took his hand off his eyes and frowned at him.

"Sorry. Poor choice of words," Harvey grinned.

Mike shook his head in disbelief, but answered. "Yeah. I'm just glad Trevor is gone."

"Me too. Come on, get up. You need to rest."

"But I'm not tired," Whined Mike.

"Would you rather go back to the hospital?"

"No, no, no. I'm good," Mike said as he shakily got up and stumbled back to the bed, his burning face hitting the cold pillow.

"Thanks Harvey...for saving my life. I owe you one," mumbled Mike, already growing sleepy.

"If you really want to "owe me one," then starting showing up to work on time for once.

"Consider it done," chuckled Mike.

"Mhmm. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Harvey said, growing annoyed.

"Thanks for caring," Mike smiled.

Harvey glared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Good night, Mike!"

"Come on, just admit it already! I won't tell anyone!"

"..."

"Whatever," grumbled Mike as he closed his eyes. "I know you do. Someday you'll say it. Someday."

Harvey waited until he heard Mike's snores before he shook his head and smiled. Even though he did care for the kid, he would never admit it to him. He'd never live it down.

**The End :)**

**Well, did you like it? Please review, because they always make my horrible days so much better! :) Thanks!**


End file.
